


Feeling

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Friendship, Hospitals, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie wakes up in the hospital. Richie is there beside him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Feeling

“How are you feeling?” Richie asked Eddie the moment he saw the man opening his eyes. The air mask still covered his mouth, but it didn’t refrain him from speaking.

Eddie tried to sit up only to feel a piercing pain shoot through his abdomen. “Hey, hey, easy, easy, Mr. Hulk! Don’t tire yourself out.” Richie relaxed him.

Squinting from the bright lights, Eddie glanced around at his surroundings. It wasn’t IT’s lair. He was sitting in a comfortable bed surrounded by a machine that was attached to his arm. And the whole upper half of his body was wrapped up in gauze.

“What happened?” Eddie asked. Most of it all was a blur. He thought for sure that he was a goner. Everything felt like a dream. All of it. Especially being here with Richie.

“We got Pennywise, that ‘s what happened!” Richie shouted as if he were a sports announcer. 

“Rich, what does it take for you to lower your voice?” Eddie weakly lifted his arm. Laughing, and more relieved that Eddie was still his usual self, Richie pulled up the covers which had slipped off some. They’d have to take this process one step at a time.

“Where is everyone else?” Eddie asked after a moment. The pain in his body was only mild. Knowing full well that he must have been on a good amount of medication, Eddie was not looking forward to what the real pain would feel like.

“Back at the Inn,” Richie answered pulling up his chair closer. “Bill had to call his wife and tell his director what was going on. I don’t know how much longer he’s staying for. And Ben and Bev went to rest for a bit. It’s about time she washed that blood off herself. Looks like she came out of a blood bath!”

A smile cracked along Eddie’s face. “Didn’t she?”

“Oh, yeah, you got a point!” Richie laughed.

They were quiet again, listening to the nurses out in the hallway. It was the usual hospital conversations. Eddie took slow and steady breaths, studying his surroundings more closely. He never liked hospitals. Back when he was a kid his mother took him for monthly visits to his doctor. Nothing was the matter. And yet his mother lied making him believe that he was sick and weak.

Relaxing, Eddie looked at Richie. Not only had he not showered, but he looked exhausted. His curly hair fell flat, dark circles covered his eyes, and a part of him looked missing. 

“Hey, Rich?”

“Huh, yeah?” Richie was almost startled, showing just how sleep deprived he was.

“Go take a nap. I’m okay.”

“No, man, I’m fine,” Richie insisted. He reached out and touched Eddie’s hand.

Feeling his heart throb, Eddie didn’t attempt to move his hand away. Had Richie’s hand always felt so… soft? For a man with a firm and strong grasp, he was very gentle. A trait that Myra never had. Oh yeah…

“Have the doctors called Myra?” Eddie asked.

Richie blinked, frowning. “Oh, I don’t know.”

“She’s going to have a conniption about all this.” Eddie tried to laugh. Only it came out more awkward.

“It sounds like you married a woman who is disguised as you mom!” Richie teased. 

Rolling his eyes, Eddie nodded. “I think I did.”

“How long have you two been married?”

Turning his eyes up to the ceiling, Eddie’s mind felt so fuzzy. That’s what being in Derry did to you. It destroyed all the good memories that he wanted to hold onto. Especially the ones he treasured with Richie. That was all taken away.

“Since I was twenty-five,” Eddie answered.

“Dude, fifteen years?!”

“Yes, and thanks for keeping your voice to a minimum,” Eddie grasped his aching temple.

“Sorry, man, that’s just a long time!”

“I know.”

Fatigue was taking over him. Clearly, he had a long recovery to go through. Was he going to have to learn how to walk again? Probably not. Most likely, physically therapy so this wound wouldn’t affect him too much. Myra was never going to let him lift a finger.

“Have you been seeing anyone, Richie?” It was only a conversation.

Richie thumped his fingers together. “Uh… no.”

“Have you seen anyone in the past?”

“Um… yeah, kinda.” Richie averted his gaze nervously.

“Kinda?”

“Yeah, but you know, I don’t think I’m really good enough for anyone,” Richie confessed with a crooked smile.

“Come on, man, you’re great!”

Richie raised on eyebrow. “Am I?”

Blushing, Eddie went on. “Yeah. You’re fun.”

“Don’t I annoy you?”

“To the max!” No, he couldn’t shout. That hurt.

“Okay, what else about me is dateable?” Richie asked with a smile, leaning forward in his seat.

“No, let’s stop.”

“You brought it up. Tell me!”

“Okay, you have charm.”

Richie sat back, pouting his lip in a funny way, and crossing his legs. “Really?”

Eddie smiled. “Your jokes are hilarious when they’re not repugnant.”

“Is that a negative or a positive trait?”

“For you, it could go either way,” Eddie teased.

“Okay, hit me with more facts that make me dateable!” Richie tested him.

Eddie smiled into Richie’s caring eyes. One could get lost in them. “You’re protective. And you always know that right thing to say.”

“Please, can we talk about that scene I made at the restaurant with that kid? I’m surprised nobody called the police on me!” Richie waved him off.

“You’re supportive, patient and trustworthy.”

“Are you talking about the right Richie Tozier or have those meds gone to your head? There’s no way you trust me after the epic ‘what’s behind the door’ competition!”

Eddie’s eyes grew heavy. Before he said anything else, he yawned, groaning from the pain. Standing up, Richie helped Eddie lie back into the pillow. Opening his eyes again, Eddie met Richie’s sincere eyes staring down at him. Did they always look so earnest mixed with a hint of a mischievous child?

Again, they realized that they were holding hands. And Richie was leaning very close to him. So close that he could feel his warm breath.

“I’m so glad you’re here, man,” Eddie said in a soft tone.

“You know there’s no getting rid of me.”

Richie was touching his cheek. At least it wasn’t like that hard whack he gave him before heading into the tunnel.

“You want to know something else, Rich?”

“What’s that?”

“I think you’re the greatest guy ever.”

Something electrocuted Richie’s insides. That was the most… beautiful compliment he could ever hear. From anybody. His insides heated. His heart throbbed. It had been a long time since Richie felt this way. Staring at Eddie he couldn’t get over how beautiful he was. He wondered what it would be like if…

“Eddie!!”

Separating from their kiss, the men turned to see their unexpected guest at the entrance. 

“H-Hi, Myra,” Eddie stammered, his cheeks heating up.


End file.
